Cher Oncle Alphard
by Hortensea
Summary: Andromeda Black fugua de chez elle en 1970 pour vivre son amour au grand jour avec Ted Tonks, un sorcier né-moldu. A partir de ce moment-là débuta une correspondance entre un oncle et sa nièce.
1. 8 Décembre 1970

_Bonjour à tous et me revoici pour une nouvelle fanfiction qui sera d'ordre épistolaire. _

_Vous n'aurez connaissance que des lettres d'Andromeda afin de comprendre et partager ses découvertes, joies et peines. Cette correspondance durera jusqu'en 1976 où son oncle décèdera._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Cher Oncle Alphard,

Je vous écris enfin, pardonnez-moi pour cette attente alors que vous éprouvez tant de sollicitude à mon propos.

J'ai enfin pu retrouver Ted ; mes angoisses ont totalement disparu dès l'instant où j'ai de nouveau pu apercevoir son sourire.

Vous étiez dans le vrai, je m'inquiétais plus que de raison.

Je me suis sentie bien sotte d'avoir pensé qu'il m'avait abandonnée une fois qu'il avait obtenu ce pourquoi il bataillait depuis près de deux ans : que je quitte ma famille pour lui. A y réfléchir davantage, si tel avait été le cas, il aurait agi de la sorte après que je me sois offerte à lui, cela aurait été une victoire éclatante d'avoir détourné la seconde fille Black du chemin. C'est ainsi qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été de si bonne nature, car de ma vie je n'ai jamais côtoyé si honnête personne. C'est un être droit et lumineux mon Ted, vous savez. Pas une de ces sordides araignées parées de vert et d'argent qui tissent leurs toiles sournoisement afin de piéger leurs victimes.

J'aime Ted et il m'aime tout autant, si ce n'est plus.

Pour tout vous dire de l'affaire, son silence n'était pas de l'indifférence. Il s'avère que son oncle préféré – Philippe, je crois me souvenir – est décédé, aussi ont-ils dû se rendre en Cornouailles pour assister aux funérailles. J'avais adressé la lettre l'informant de ma situation à l'adresse de ses parents, aussi le hibou patientait à sa fenêtre. J'ai agi de manière impulsive en quittant votre résidence pour me rendre chez lui dans le but de le confronter à ce que je pensais être de la lâcheté, de la moquerie.

Je ne puis vous expliquer ma gêne lorsque mes yeux ont croisé les leurs alors que je guettais leur retour, assise sur leurs perron comme une fille de rien. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que j'étais à cet instant ? Je pense même l'être encore. Ted a tout de suite compris, ses parents aussi puisque même sans m'introduire auprès d'eux, ils semblaient savoir qui j'étais. J'eus droit à une accolade des plus chaleureuse...

Ils m'ont accueillie comme si j'étais leur propre enfant, qui revenait d'un long voyage dans la brume. Ce sont des gens charmants, peu importe qu'ils soient moldus. Leur maison est tellement petite face au manoir que la famille possède, mais il se dégage une atmosphère sereine de l'endroit. Une harmonie semble régner entre les époux, une complicité que j'avais rarement vue entre deux adultes à l'exception de Tante Mary-Ann et vous-même.

Il n'y a que deux semaines que je suis ici, à tenter de m'habituer à ce que sera ma nouvelle vie. Je sors peu, jamais seule. Le Londres moldu me semble terriblement hostile, peut-être aurais-je dû suivre cette matière à Poudlard contre l'avis de Père et Mère ; je serais sans doute moins perdue à l'heure actuelle. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant qui s'étonne de tout et qui découvre la vie... Pour moi qui me suis toujours targuée d'être la plus studieuse et érudite de ma fratrie, il est terriblement gênant voire frustrant de ne pas comprendre ce qui m'entoure. A toutes mes questions, je me sens horriblement stupide car les réponses que l'on me fournit semblent couler de source. J'ai à présent de l'empathie pour les nés-moldus et leurs difficultés à saisir toutes les nuances des discussions sorcières ; je me sens même coupable de les avoir dédaignés lors de mes plus jeunes années à l'école.

Une petite tension a été palpable dans une conversation entre les Tonks, Madame en aurait plus qu'assez que leur « maudit aspirationneur » – une étrange machine qui dévore la poussière et la saleté, je crois – demeure dans le placard sans que ces messieurs ne daignent s'en servir. Elle a déclaré qu'à présent elle n'était plus seule et que l'équilibre des sexes était rétabli de par ma présence, que nous ne nous laisserions pas inonder par l'attitude « bordelique » de ses hommes, de nos hommes.

Mon embrassement constant se succède au fait que je sois touchée de leurs attentions. Monsieur Tonks m'appelle déjà sa petite fille, je crois qu'il s'était déjà pris d'affection pour moi alors que Ted leurs décrivait qui j'étais durant notre scolarité à Poudlard. Madame Tonks me voit plutôt comme une alliée je dirais.

Dieu merci, aucun d'entre eux ne se permet de m'appeler Andy, ce sont des choses qui ne sont réservées qu'à Père et aux filles. J'avoue avoir été surprise voir choquée de toutes les effusions de bons sentiments, d'affection que j'ai reçues de la part des Tonks. Jusqu'alors, en dehors de Ted, Bella et Cissy : personne ne m'avait jamais serrée dans ses bras, pas même vous mon Oncle, car ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas chez les Black.

Je ne suis plus une Black. C'est ce que Bella m'a hurlée à travers le corridor du Manoir alors qu'elle était en visite avec son époux et son beau-frère. Mère a été si peu discrète dans sa fureur que même les elfes de maison – des cuisines – ont dû tout entendre de l'affaire à ce moment là.

Antonin Dolohov n'a pas brisé nos fiançailles et ne compte pas le faire, Père m'a écrit pour me le dire. Il a ajouté que je pouvais rentrer, que je devrais rentrer. Qu'il effacerait mon erreur d'enfant d'un geste de la main, et que personne n'y trouverait rien à redire. Mais que si je me mariais avec Ted, comme je le lui avais énoncé dans notre dernière conversation, qu'il ne pourrait plus rien pour moi. Il m'a presque suppliée de réfléchir à ma situation, de ses tenants et aboutissants selon les choix que je ferai, qu'ensuite il ne serait plus en mesure de me sauver. Je n'ai jamais vu Père courber l'échine devant qui que ce soit. Pensez-vous que Père m'aime vraiment pour braver sa fierté de la sorte?

Je me dois de vous quitter, j'ai promis à Madame Tonks de l'accompagner pour quelques achats en vue des célébrations de fin d'années.

Une dernière confession. Je suis quelque peu peinée à l'idée de songer que cette année Cissy ne me réveillera pas pour mon anniversaire et que Bella ne nous retrouvera pas pour notre notre exceptionnel et traditionnel petit-déjeuner au lit. Ce 24 décembre me semblera bien terne...

Transmettez mes bons sentiments à Tante Mary-Ann et portez-vous bien.

Votre Andromeda.

* * *

_J'espère que votre lecture a été agréable, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me livrer vos impressions, cela me fera plaisir._

_A bientôt!_


	2. 12 Janvier 1971

Cher Oncle Alphard,

Bien que tardivement, permettez moi de vous présenter ainsi qu'à Tante Mary-Ann, mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année. Je souhaite qu'elle puisse apporter prospérité à vos affaires, et plus de bonheur qu'il n'en faut dans votre entourage privé.

Pardonnez mon silence qui s'est éternisé, j'ai été assez déprimée par ce premier anniversaire et Noël sans les miens. Père m'a bien entendu écrit mais cela s'est avéré être davantage une torture qu'une consolation. Ne me demandez pas de m'étendre sur le sujet, il m'est douloureux d'en parler sans fondre en larmes.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir transmis la lettre que vous a remis Sirius, ainsi que son présent de Noël pour moi. Je ne peux lui rendre la politesse sans avoir la crainte au ventre qu'il n'ait de problèmes à cause de moi. Mais consentiriez-vous à le faire en mon nom lorsque vous le verrez ? Dans un mois aura lieu l'anniversaire des dix ans de Regulus, vous serez forcément convié à Square Grimmaurd pour les célébrations d'usage.

Je ne suis pas surprise que Tante Walbugra ait réagit violemment à ma fugue au point de supprimer mon nom de la Tapisserie, contrairement à la dispute qui en découla entre elle et Père. Il a du être véritablement affecté par tout ce que vous m'avez décrit. Je ne puis imaginer à quel point ce qui s'est dit a pu le blesser. Mon pauvre Papa... je sais combien d'affection il a pour votre sœur, malgré ses intempérances et son manque de tolérance.  
Elle a toujours eu les nerfs très à vif en ce qui concerne le respect de notre Famille et de notre Sang... Si j'en crois votre dernière missive : j'ai commis la pire des atrocités, selon elle. J'en suis même venue à me demander si me lier avec un véritable Moldu aurait été un forfait plus condamnable à ses yeux. Il va de soi que je ne suis plus en grâce auprès d'elle ; qu'importe, Bellatrix a toujours été sa favorite de toute manière... elles sont comme faîte du même bois.

Je suis navrée de n'avoir répondu à l'invitation de Tante Mary-Ann pour le thé, la semaine dernière. Il s'avère que j'ai eu quelques moments de faiblesse qui se sont soldés par mon alitement durant des jours... un Enervatum aurait sans doute suffit à me remettre sur pied, mais il n'y avait point d'autres sorciers ici pour me le prodiguer.

Ted est absent, il a entreprit un voyage à Cardiff pour s'inscrire dans une école moldue. Je sens poindre votre stupéfaction, je ne peux qu'avouer l'avoir partagé, c'est encore d'ailleurs le cas. Je pensais que ses ASPIC en main, il se tournerait vers le Ministère de la Magie pour y travailler, mais il n'en est rien.  
J'ai pu découvrir que sa famille possède une « patarmacie », une échoppe où officie les apothicaires moldus de ce que j'en ai compris. La tradition familiale des Tonks semble être de se la transmettre de Père en Fils, et Ted est plus qu'enclin à la suivre. Ils sont étranges ces moldus : ils ne demandent pas moins de l'obtention d'un concours, puis d'au moins six années d'études pour devenir apothicaire ! Cela me semble être une hérésie sans nom, alors que les sorciers peuvent ouvrir leurs boutiques après un apprentissage d'un an auprès d'un Maître Potioniste, Herbotiste ou Botaniste. Tout est tellement plus compliqué, chez les moldus ! Je n'ose, par exemple, vous décrire le périple qu'il leur faut vivre pour devenir « médicien », l'équivalent de nos Médicomages...

Cette péripétie m'a permis de me rendre compte d'une chose : je ne connais pas vraiment Ted Tonks, celui pour lequel j'ai tout quitté. Je me demande s'il en pense de même, à mon propos. Il y a des non-dits entre nous, même si nous nous aimons. Je ne sais ce qu'il m'omet. Mais il y a des choses dont je n'ose pas lui parler, mes doutes en font parti comme vous devez vous en doutez. Que va-t-il advenir de moi ? Voilà celui qui m'assaille le plus, alors que je n'ai jamais eu à craindre pour mon avenir auparavant.

Ma route était toute tracée : je devais me marier avec Antonin Dolohov, fonder un foyer. Je pense même que j'aurais pu poursuivre des études, ou travailler si je l'avais souhaité : il ne m'en aurait jamais empêcher si je lui avais dis que cela me tenait à cœur. Il m'aurait même vivement soutenu, Antonin. Il a toujours plus pensé à mon bonheur et bien-être qu'au sien. Je me sens d'autant plus coupable de la trahison que je lui ai faite, de l'inconfort de la situation dans lequel je l'ai placé. Qui plus est, j'en suis certaine, qu'il défend encore ma réputation avec hargne en attendant mon retour qui n'aura jamais lieu.

J'ai reçu une lettre de lui hier, vous savez. Il y demande à me rencontrer dans une semaine, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je suis partagée entre le fait d'y aller pour mettre les choses au clair, ou celui de fuir la difficulté pour éviter de voir la douleur que je lui ai causé. Comme je sens coupable, lâche, et même sale. Je dois y réfléchir à tête reposée. C'est le conseil que vous me donneriez si vous étiez présent, et sans nul doute celui que vous me prodiguerez dans votre réponse.

Il me faut vous abandonner, Madame Tonks m'appelle : il est l'heure du thé. Veuillez par avance me pardonner la rudesse avec laquelle je vous laisse, mon Oncle.

Portez-vous bien, et saluez Tante Mary-Ann pour moi.

Votre Andromeda


End file.
